An integrated antenna includes an active circuit which generates a signal. The signal is then transferred to passive antenna elements electrically connected to the active circuit. The passive antenna includes a reflector on a printed circuit board (PCB) and a patch antenna on a package. The package is bonded to the PCB to space the reflector from the patch antenna. The reflector and patch antenna interact to transmit the signal to external devices.
Some passive antennas include an air cavity in the PCB. The air cavity includes sidewalls and a bottom surface lined with reflective material in order to form the reflector. Other passive antennas include a reflector on a surface of a PCB and the patch antenna in the package spaced from the reflector. The package is bonded to the PCB using solder ball surrounding the reflector and spaced from a perimeter of the reflector.